Aragorn's hope
by Quill's Power
Summary: It is Aragorn's first council meeting as a King. Tradition strengthens an old friendship and his family returns to Aragorn a bit of his childhood. A bit of Estel. This is a friendship fic.


**Summary – It is Aragorn's first council meeting as a King. Tradition strengthens an old friendship and his family returns to Aragorn a bit of his childhood. A bit of Estel. **

**Author's note – This is a one-shot about the moments before Aragorn's first council. This could be seen as an AU and is a story about family and friendships. Please do review. **

**Disclaimer- ****Lord of the Rings belongs to Professor J. R. R. Tolkien and Tolkien estate as does all its characters and everything. They do not belong to me, I do not own any of these and nor will ever. I am just writing this little story just for pleasure.**

Fear. Suffocating, chocking fear. Knee shaking, paralyzing fear. Never before had Aragorn, King Elessar Telconter, been this afraid. Not when he faced countless orcs, not when he fought the battle at Helm's Deep, not when he trekked the Paths of the Dead, not even when he faced Sauron's might in front of the Black Gates. There he knew what he would be facing and what he was expected to do. But this, this was an entirely foreign territory for him. He would be facing the unexpected with no idea as to what would be expected of him.

Aragorn straightened his heavily embroidered cloak for the hundredth time in probably as many moments. He raised his eyes and met the ones reflected in the mirror, which was placed in front of him. Anxiousness, fright, uncertainty… One look at him would convey to all that he would be no good for them. That he…

"Ready, Estel?" came a voice from the archway, causing Aragorn to snap out of his thoughts. Legolas. Hs best friend in the whole of Arda and beyond. Someone he trusted even more than his own self.

"How do I look?" Aragorn asked, moving forward to stand in front of the elf.

"As a king should," was the reply. Legolas raised a hand and smothered the fine creases that had appeared on the cloak. "Maybe I should start calling you King Elessar."

"Never!" Aragorn cried out, completely missing the mirth that belied his friend's seriousness. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the nearly desperate tone lacing the man's voice. "You won't call me king anything, never ever." Aragorn attenuated his words be grabbing hold of Legolas' shoulders and shaking him, none too gently.

"Y-You are the one of those very few who still calls me E-Estel." Aragorn's voice broke at the last words. He turned away in embarrassment and tried to compose himself, to gain a semblance of dignity. The next moment found him encased in the tender embrace of his best friend, sobbing his heart out. Intense as his grief was, it took the King a fair few moments before the tears ran out and longer, before he made any move to detangle himself from Legolas' arms.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked looking on worriedly as the man wiped his face with a piece of cloth dipped in cold water.

"I am now," Aragorn replied. A faint blush played on his cheeks as he turned to face his friend. "Forgive me for that ridiculous scene…"

"There is nothing to forgive, Estel," Legolas interrupted. "However, what brought this on, mellon nin?"

Aragorn felt Legolas' hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ada…Ada didn't come," he whispered at long last. A mortal would have missed those words but it didn't escape the keen hearing on an elf.

"There is still time…" Legolas' tone, however, belied his true feelings as opposed to his optimistic words. It was obvious that the crown prince of Mirkwood had reached the same conclusion as had Aragorn…Lord Elrond Half-elven would not be gracing the first council meeting of his son. 'His foster son' Aragorn corrected himself. 'Just a mortal.' This thought was incentive enough to cause tears to well up on the king's eyes yet again but this time they were blinked back stoically.

Silence filled the room as Aragorn made his way towards the table and tried to concentrate on some scrolls that Faramir had brought in earlier that day. Legolas made his way towards the large mirror placed at one end of the room and drew out a delicate but beautiful circlet from within an almost concealed pocket in his tunic. He placed it on his head and stared critically at the reflection in the mirror, adjusting it ever so often till it measured up to his level of satisfaction.

"Your Highness!" Aragorn felt the darkness lifting from his heart for a moment as he grinned and tipped a mock bow towards Legolas. This was an age old practice that Aragorn and his brothers, Ellandan and Elrohir, adhered to in order to irritate Legolas.

"My King Elessar," Legolas greeted back, sweeping an elaborate bow. "Forgot that I could get you this time, didn't you?" he teased, smirking.

Aragorn nodded, a sheepish grin forming on his face. "Before it escapes me, there is something which I need to speak to you about," he said, grabbing hold of Legolas' arm and steering him towards a padded seat. "You might recall that, yesterday, my Lord Steward had imprisoned and held me captive for almost en entire day?" Legolas nodded. "Of the many things that he instructed me about, the most important was a vital custom of Gondor."

"What custom?" Legolas asked. Aragorn caught the first signs of curiosity adorning his friend's fair face.

"According to this custom; before his first council meeting, a King is required to swear his fealty to one particular person and this person would hold the rights to challenge the words and actions of the King, if and whenever need be. And the king would be expected to honor and consider his advices."

"In other words, you are expected to choose a mentor," Legolas said softly. Aragorn nodded. "Mithrandir would be a good choice," the prince remarked.

"He would be," Aragorn agreed. "But it not he who I have chosen. In fact, Gandalf believes that my choice is good, better than it would have been had I chosen him."

"Who is it?" The Eldar now looked genuinely confused. "Someone from Imladris?" he asked, no doubt thinking of Glorfindel or Erestor.

Aragorn shook his head. "It is you, my friend," he said, a smile lighting up his face and chasing away the last vestiges of grief.

Never had Aragorn seen his friend so surprised. Such was his astonishment that it bordered on shock. In the 80 years that he had known the elf, this was the first time that Aragorn was finding him thus lost for words. If comparison needed to be drawn, Legolas' expression was remarkably alike Faramir's when Denetherion had been returned the White Rod. And the sight of such a befuddled expression on a First Born's face… Aragorn let loose his mirth and broke down into helpless laughter.

"You were jesting, right?" Legolas said, narrowing his eyes. The dangerous glint in his eyes was a clear indication of what his thoughts were about this 'jest' and the remuneration that the person would reap for thus jesting.

"I would never jest about such, Legolas." Aragorn composed himself and said. "You are the only one who I can see as my mentor, as that's what you have been for all these years."

"Is aught bothering you, Estel?" Legolas asked sounding genuinely concerned. "This can be but the ramblings of one whose senses have failed. To refresh your memory, the escapades which nearly cost you your life countless times were, half the times, on account of me. And for the rest, I followed you. No something that any decently good mentor would do."

Aragorn chuckled, a glassy, faraway look shading his eyes. "We did have loads of fun, didn't we?" he murmured. "So Legolas, what say you? Would you consent to being my mentor and aiding me in ruling Gondor? I would understand if you wish to leave for Greenwood…" Aragorn added hesitantly.

"I am not returning," Legolas spoke up. "Not just yet and never for an extended stay. That is, if you don't banish me from your kingdom."

Aragorn rolled his eyes in a most unkingly fashion. "And your father agrees to this?" he asked.

"Ada knows that I won't be happy away from my friends," Legolas replied, smiling softly. "Ro meleth nîn (He loves me). Enough to let me go."

"We will visit Eryn Lasgalen once our duties here at Gondor are a little less overwhelming," sad Aragorn. "Knowing only Mirkwood, my heart yearns to set sights on the splendor of Greenwood as it once was."

"It is very different," Legolas said, his voice dropping to a reverential whisper. "Ada would be happy to host you. As the crown prince of Eryn Lasgalen, I extend our heartiest invitation to you and your people, hir nîn (my lord)," Legolas slipped back into the formal speech required for such a purpose and bowed his head respectfully.

"The invitation is accepted with much gratitude, ernil nîn (my prince)," Aragorn replied, mirroring Legolas' gesture. "Though this formality was unnecessary, Asëa (leaf)." Aragorn saw a smile forming on his friend's face as he registered the renewed use of the nickname that Aragorn had given him decades ago.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Ada…Ada…" A little boy ran inside Lord Elrond's study without bothering to knock. He knew that he was always welcome to seek his Adar and climb on his knee, if need be. As he was doing now. _

"_What is it, Estel?" The elf lord drew the little Adan into a soft embrace and kissed the black curls that were tickling his nose. _

"_I need a ni...niwkname for Leolas, Ada," Estel said, looping his hands around Elrond's neck and looking up at him beseechingly. _

"_For Legolas?" Elrond asked, hiding a smile at the distorted version of the prince's name that his son used. _

_Estel nodded. "He calls me Neth Min, bu' I don' have 'ne name fow him." _

"_Did you think of anything?" Elrond question the little boy who was now fiddling with the ring that adorned Elrond's finger. Vilya, the mightiest of the three elven rings. Not many were graced with its sight, let alone given the might to touch it. But for Elrond, the importance of this ring dimmed in comparison to this little boy who had, so quickly, taken up a large part of his heart. _

"_I thoug' of callin' him Lass," Estel murmured. "Bu' it sounds almos' like Leolas." _

"_Lass…Leaf…" Elrond muttered contemplatively. "Why not call him Asëa?" he suggested._

"_Asëa?" Estel repeated, his little forehead wrinkled up in confusion._

"_It is leaf, in Quenya," Elrond said. "And it sounds quite different from Legolas too." _

_A smile lighted up Estel's face, causing something in Elrond's heart to knot up. Valar willing, he would do his best to preserve this child's happiness as long as it would be possible for him. _

"_I will call him Asëa," Estel said decisively. "Thank you so much, Ada." This being said, the little boy kissed Elrond's check and ran out of the room leaving behind a contemplating elf lord who sat long and thought fondly of the little imp who had lighted up his life as he had never thought possible. _

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Formalities are unnecessary between friends, Estel, but essential when a King seeks to visit another realm," said Legolas. "This is what the protocols call for."

"To Mordor with protocols!" Aragorn cursed, earning himself a disapproving frown from Legolas. However, Aragorn was saved from any further reprimand by the timely interruption of a knock.

"Lord Faramir seeks an audience with Your Majesty," a guard announced, after Aragorn had bidden him entry.

"Of course," said Aragorn. The guard bowed and left. Aragorn and Legolas had just enough time to share a brief glance before Faramir Denetherion, the Steward of Gondor, entered the room.

"My Lord King, Prince Legolas," the man greeted, bowing deeply.

It was with a fair bit of effort that Aragorn stopped himself from snapping at his Steward. This formality was grating his nerves, now more than ever. "My Lord Steward," he greeted back.

"It is good to see you, Prince Faramir," Legolas said. "And it is just Legolas, if you please. I would be surprised indeed if any numbers of persons are aware of my title. To my knowledge, you and Prince Imrahil are the only Gondorians who are aware of it."

"Then it is just Faramir, Legolas," the Steward intoned. At this, Aragorn could not resist snorting in an extremely unkingly fashion. When looked at with askance by his best friend and Steward, he said, "It takes but one request from Legolas for my Lord Steward to drop his title. Countless appeals from my part failed to bring this change…"

"That is because you are the king, Estel," Legolas teased, reaching over to ruffle Aragorn's hair. "I should summon Ellandan and Elrohir and bid them to share a few of their memories of you as a child."

"You wouldn't dare!" Aragorn's said, glaring at the laughing elf, who shrugged off the threat.

"In Imladris, you just had to be on the look out for the dirtiest and most minimally dressed child and it would be Aragorn," Legolas leaned towards Faramir, speaking in a pretentious whisper.

"You knew his lordship as a child?" Faramir asked. His faced registered surprise. "I was of the idea that your friendship had built up throughout your Quest."

Legolas smiled. "I knew and was Estel's friend since he was but three summers old," he said. "And it has been a very fulfilling journey."

Aragorn clasped a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "It came as a surprise to me that Legolas would consent to be my friend after the manner of out meeting. It would have been my…"

"I believe that the tale would have to wait, Estel," Legolas suddenly interrupted. He was staring out of the window. "Unless my eyes fail me, the council members have started arriving."

Faramir's expression shifted from interest to despair in naught but a moment. "Pardon me, my lords," he cried out. "My unbounded curiosity forgot the meaning of time. It would have been grievous indeed had My Lord King been late for his very first council meeting."

"Be at peace, Faramir," said Aragorn. "There is enough time, though my tale would have to wait for a whiles. What would you have me do before the meeting, My Lord Steward?" he asked.

"Only the vow is left, My Liege, the one that you would have to take."

"But of course." Aragorn gasped the hilt of his sword and drew it out. He knelt before Legolas and placed one hand over his heart. "I; Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Elessar Telcontar, High King of Gondor and Arnor, Estel Elrondion; hereby swear an oath to Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thranduil, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen; that I will heed his advice and counsel in all matters, private or otherwise, to the best of my ability and understanding. May the Valar stand witness to this vow of mine and hold me in judgment if I fail to abide by it."

"Accept his oath, Legolas," Faramir directed. His voice took a tone of awe as he noted a faint glow of light surround the two friends.

Instead of simply putting his hand on Aragorn's sword, Legolas too went down on his knees and clasped Aragorn's arm in a warrior's embrace. "I, Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, accept this oath of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Elessar Telcontar, High King of Gondor and Arnor, Estel Elrondion." He drew the King closer and placed a soft kiss on his brow, thereby sealing the vow.

For them, this oath was just a formality; Aragorn needed no binding words to seek Legolas' advice. He would have done it regardless. A good ranger he was, but Legolas knew the workings of the court and the rules of politics much better than he did. No great wonder as that elf have had more than a thousand years of practice, being the crown prince of Greenwood.

The other person whose help Aragorn knew that he would need and need a lot, was Faramir's. Gandalf had once remarked that there couldn't be enough people akin to Denethor's younger son. As always, the Istari was right. His only complaint was that the man was much too formal and, dare he say, even apprehensive at times, as if he feared Aragorn and accepted a dire punishment for every little fault. Though this was probably Denethor's doings. Or so Aragorn had deduced from Boromir's words when the warrior had shared his concerns regarding his younger brother with Aragorn.

A stinging slap on his arm brought Aragorn back from the land of thoughts. "That hurt, Legolas," he said, putting on an injured air. He wasn't truly lying either. His arm was throbbing; the archer had a strong arm. Aragorn still remembered, with astonishing clarity, the slap that he had once received from this very elf. One that had bruised his face. One that he had truly deserved.

"Isn't it time for us to leave for the council, Faramir?" Aragorn asked, sheathing his sword.

Faramir, however, shook his head. "An escort will come for us when it is time, Lord," he said.

"Then let us be comfortable till then," Legolas said. He went over to one of the glass cabinets and drew out an exquisitely carved flask of wine and three glasses. Generously filling up each glass, he passed them over to his companions. "For a successful first council meeting," he said and took a sip of the cool wine. Aragorn and Faramir followed suit.

"Got you!" Aragorn narrowly avoided spilling his drink all over his royal regalia as he jumped up on feeling the cold steel of sword blade against his arm. However, he had no time or need to panic as he, almost instantly, caught sight of his 'attacker' who was none else but one of his brothers. Ellandan Elrondion to be precise.

"Dan!" Any other time Aragorn would have yelled at his brother for scaring him so but this while he pulled him into a hug and buried his face in the silken tunic.

"You are here!" Aragorn heard himself whispering. "You are here!"

"Of course I am here, Estel. We came; we wouldn't have missed your first council," Ellandan said, even as he patted the broad back comfortingly.

"Ada…?" Aragorn moved so that he could peer at his brother's face.

"He is busy, Estel. There are lots left that he needs to do before he sails."

"But of course." Aragorn ignored the crushing grief weighing on his heart and asked "Would you prefer a drink, Dan?" He heard Faramir greeting the elf and the smack that Dan received from Legolas; reason, he did not know.

"Here you are," Aragorn held out the drink, belatedly aware that his hand was shaking. Slightly, but it would not escape the elf's eyes. And it didn't. Ellandan placed the glass back on the table and wrapped his arms around his little brother yet again. Faramir discreetly left the room, giving his King the space he needed with his friends and family.

"Ada loves you, Estel," Ellandan was whispering. "He misses you so very much. He had always loved his littlest one the most. He still does."

"Then why didn't he come?" Aragorn heard the tears in his voice and winced. "I wanted him to be here. His presence was needed, _Gwador_."

"I know. I know, Estel. Hush, child." Ellandan kept up a babble of nonsense as Aragorn succumbed to tears for the second time this day. He felt another hand on his shoulders. 'Elrohir', his mind supplied.

"Feeling better?" the younger twin asked accepting a glass of water from Legolas and handing it to Aragorn. "Ada did try to come, Estel."

"Okay," Aragorn tried to make his voice sound as convincing as if were possible for him. It didn't fool the twins but they said no more.

"Wipe your face, child."

"Glorfindel!" Aragorn took the wet cloth from the warrior and wiped his face. "_Mae_ _Govannen_."

"Such a bland greeting would not warm my heart, Estel," another voice spoke up from the shadows.

Another face, another familiar presence from his childhood. "Erestor!" Another exclaimed greeting and Aragorn hugged tight the chief advisor of his Ada. "All of you are here," he murmured, looking a little dazed. "Left Imladris empty, did you?"

"Elrond will be glad of the respite!" Glorfindel scoffed. "All the twins did was to mope around since they went back to Rivendell."

"We missed our brother!" Ellandan retorted defensively. "And our best friend!" he added, nodding at Legolas.

There was a soft knock on the partly open door and Faramir made an appearance again. "Pardon me, Sire, but you will need to leave for the council in a few moments," he stated. "I have been remiss in my duty to extend welcome to our guests. Forgive me." He turned towards the recently arrived elves and bowed low. "Welcome to Minas Tirith, My Lord Ellandan, Lord Elrohir, Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor!"

"No formalities required, My Lord Steward!" Glorfindel moved forward and clasped the arm of the young man in a warrior's greeting. "Your help has been invaluable for Estel. Hannon Le!"

"I did nothing more than my duty, My Lord," Faramir murmured.

Aragorn chuckled. This interlude had given him the time he needed to compose himself. Elrond's absence still festered akin a raw wound, but the presence of his loved ones acted as a balm and soothed him. "That's Faramir for you," he said. "Very proper, always underestimates his worth and loves books more than it could be considered healthy." The king's words caused Faramir to blush all the more.

"Reminds you of someone, doesn't it?" Glorfindel murmured, pretending to think, all the while smirking at Elrond's chief adviser.

"Hilarious, Glorfindel!" Erestor snapped. "There is nothing wrong in loving books, Estel," he reprimanded. "When your duties permit you, come to Rivendell, Faramir. The library there you might find to your taste."

"If my King permits me, I would love to, My Lord," Faramir replied. It didn't take an expert to see that Faramir was ecstatic by this invite.

"We will all journey to Rivendell," Aragorn said. "I miss my home; for my home it is, even though I dwell now in Minas Tirith."

"That would be great, Estel," Ellandan said, thumping Aragorn on the back. "There is so much that we could show Faramir. On your return journey, we could pass through the Golden Woods. An admirer of elvish culture as Faramir is, he will love Lothlorien."

There was a sharp gasp from the Steward. "That would be an honor indeed, Lord Ellandan" he said. "Or is it Lord Elrohir? Pardon my doubt, but I cannot tell you apart."

"It is neither," Ellandan said. Aragorn had to stifle his laughter as Faramir looked both worried and confused. "It is just Ellandan and Elrohir, my friend," the son of Elrond intoned gently. "Or even Dan and Ro if you so prefer. And as you were wondering, I am Ellandan."

"I have never heard Elves having nicknames," Faramir remarked.

"They do not have Estel as their brother," Elrohir said. "It took him just one week in Imladris to come up with those."

Aragorn folded his arms over his chest and said derisively, "You did not expect a 2 year old to remember those huge names of yours, did you?"

Ellandan's retort, however, was left unsaid as a royal guard entered the room. "Your council is ready to receive you, My King," he announced, bowed and departed.

"Its time already?" Aragorn murmured, nervousness engulfing him yet again.

"Worry not, young one," Glorfindel said. "You were named Estel, hope; you will do great. Just follow your instincts. With Faramir as your Steward and Legolas by your side, you cannot go wrong."

"Aye," Aragorn murmured. He squared his shoulders and marched towards the door, Legolas by his one side and Faramir at another. At the doorstep he turned. There stood his family; though one was missing, his presence Aragorn could feel. With a last smile, he stepped out to meet another step of his destiny. Not just as Elessar and Aragorn Arathornion of Minas Tirith, but also as Estel Elrondion of Rivendell.

**A/N – I hope you liked the story. Do review. I hope to write other one-shots exploring the friendships seen between the characters. If you have any ideas, I am welcome to them. Please review.**


End file.
